Black Butler - The pet butler
by Goldeneyedangel
Summary: SLASH FIC Ceil wants to play and his eyes are set on Sebastian. Yaoi - maleXmale (moved from itsonmymind1)
1. The Pet Butler

A:N/ Okay so it only occurred to me at the end of writing this did I realise that they probably wouldn't of had vibrators back them, but if Grell can have a chainsaw I can have my toys.

Enjoy

Sebastian hung from the ceiling his feet resting flat on the ground but his arms were pulled tight above his head by thick chains. He could break the chains easily but Ciel had specifically said that he wasn't allowed to break free of the chains unless he was called by him. He sighed as a soft wind blew over his naked body, and he shivered. He didn't feel the cold but it did tickle. Suddenly the vibrator in his arse, started to move again, and he moaned as his hard cock twitched the cock ring denying him any release. Again Ciel had order him not to touch himself or to remove either the vibrator or the ring, even if he had to answer a call. Signing again he closed his eyes and picked up the faint sound of footfalls. He knew it was Ciel not only but the way the footsteps fell but from the fact that this part of the mansion was off bounds by everyone except him and Ciel. Not even Tanaka knew what was down here. The door in front of him opened and Ceil walked in, a smirk plastered over his face, his eye patch gone his blue eye shone strangely in the light.

"My Lord," Sebastian bowed his head as Ciel walked in.

"You have been good, you have done what I have asked," Ciel began to walk around the man.

Sebastian stayed silent, only recently had Ciel began playing these games, if he spoke he would be punished, by a smack of the cane, normally it wouldn't hurt but when it was placed over his privets especially when they were hard and leaky, it did.

"Very good pet," a hand smoothed down the small of his back and gripped the end of the vibrator and began to pull and push it in and out harshly.

Sebastian lowered his head to his chest and moaned softly at a particular hard thrust back into his arse. Even though Master Ciel had never physically taken him he loved the use of toys, but he had a feeling he would in years to come. A hand drifted over his back and moved around his side to rest on his chest, slowly rubbing circles slowly getting bigger until each rotation brushed over already hard nipples. He shivered again at the feeling suddenly the hand dropped to his erection and began to pull and tug against the shaft. Opening his eyes he stared at Ciel who was staring at him and panted, "Please," he said softly. For two hours he had stood there with the straining erection and even demons had their sexual limits. Ciel's smirk widened and the hand moved faster and the second hand moved to cup his ball sack and began to grind them together, Sebastian began to pant harder as his orgasm began to reach him. Suddenly the hand on his sack left and grabbed the end of his vibrator and pulled it out hard and thrust it back in, his head threw back and he shook with the force of his orgasm, but it was blocked by the ring that still surrounded his privates, and for the first time he whimpered. Ciel actually laughed at the sound as he let go of the man's organs and moved to the chains and lowered the demons arms. "Kneel," he order and Sebastian fell to his knees. He watched as Ciel stalked forward, pulling his shirt from his pants and undid his own buttons and pulled himself out. He was hard, but because of his age he was still only small and quiet smooth, almost no hair. "Please me well with that mouth of yours and I will allow you your freedom and your release." Sebastian opened his mouth and Ciel fed it to him slowly, easing into the heat of the demons mouth. Groaning he closed his eyes and let his head fall back as he slowly rocked back and forth as Sebastian's tongue ran over the bottom of his cock, massaging it. 'T-take my balls in," he gasped and Sebastian opened his mouth wider and with help of his tongue he sucked Ciel's balls into his mouth, his cheeks bulging out to the sides as he sucked and slurped. His tongue found its way between Ciel's cock and balls and began to flick up and down, looking up he saw Ciel's eyes closed and a small amount of drool pooling at the edge of his lips and he hummed, sending the teen over the edge and he split himself inside of Sebastian's mouth. He moaned as he pulled himself out of Sebastian's mouth and the demon licked him clean of any remaining juices and of his own saliva. Stepping back he grinned and he pushed himself back into his pants and did up his own clothing tidying himself as Sebastian watched him with his red eyes hazed with lust and want. Ciel grinned down at him and he pulled the chain back up so Sebastian stood. He moved in behind him and grasped a tight hold around his cock and tugged. "You did very good," he whispered into his ear, as he undid the cock ring and began pumping again as his other hand pulled the vibrator out and began to thrust it back in hard. Very quickly Sebastian was back to being rock hard and ready to let go. Suddenly he moaned and his seed shot out as Ciel let go of him so he remained clean. As Sebastian recovered from the orgasm, Ciel, undid the chains.

"Tidy yourself up and I hope dinner will be a good one we don't want our guest to go hungry. Oh and don't take the vibrator out." Ciel left the room laughing softly as Sebastian stood and he slipped the chains off his wrists and set about tidying the room and pulled on his butler uniform and slipped from the room, blowing out the candles as he went.

FIN


	2. The Guest

Ciel watched with narrowed eyes, there it was again, he pursed his lips as he watched the Count at the end of the table squeeze Sebastian's arse again and he softly whispered to the man. Count Herrison had been over not only a week past but here he was again, squeezing the arse of his butler. But what was annoying him was the slight press back into the man's hands from Sebastian. The Count had made up some story about being in town on business and thought that he would drop by to see how he was going as he was a friend of his father's. But he knew what the man really wanted, he wanted the night with Sebastian and maybe he would just give it to him after all.

"Sebastian," he drawled.

Both men at the end of the table looked at him. "Yes, My Lord?" Sebastian asked.

"What did Count Harrison just say to you?"

The Counts eyes widened, and he glanced up at Sebastian.

"Count Herrison asked me if I would like to join him in his room tonight."

Ciel smiled, "Yes, I thought as much."

"I'm sorry Earl, I shall take my leave now," the Count stood with a quick bow and started to move to the door.

"Do you not wish to stay the night?" Ciel asked innocently his finger running around the top of his glass. "I'm sure Sebastian would enjoy the company."

The Count stopped in his tracks, "WH'what?" he stuttered.

"You are welcome to stay the night, Count and join both Sebastian and I in one of the play rooms."

The Count looked at his for a moment and then stared at Sebastian licking his lips, slowly he nodded, "Yes I would like to stay."

"Very well, Count if you shall follow me, come Sebastian." Ciel left the table and started to move through the mansion. He stopped outside a door and he nodded for Sebastian to go in first.

"There are no rules in this room and no safe words, you can do whatever you want, as long as there is no lasting damage done."

The count nodded and he opened the door and followed Ciel in after.

The Counts eyes landed straight onto Sebastian who knelt in the middle of the room, naked, his clothes folded on a chair neatly in the corner. The butler's cock stood high and proud against his stomach, a thing line of precum trickled from the tip to the heavy tight balls underneath. Herrison watched as Ciel circled Sebastian like a wolf, his cane tapping against the hard body of the butler. He could feel his erection growing harder and harder, his hand moving to the front of his pants and began caressing himself.

"Did you enjoy yourself at dinner pet?  
Sebastian lowered his head, he didn't have permission to speak in this room.

Ciel smirked as he slipped his hand into his pocket, turning the vibrator on hard.

Herrison watch fascinated as Sebastians back arched as a buzzing filled the room.

"Am I not enough for you pet? Or do you want more, am I not good enough that you have to wantonly press yourself against another like a whore? And without my permission?

Sebastian couldn't take it no more for an entire week Ciel had kept him hard constantly not once had his cock softened from full mast. Whilst Ciel had emptied himself every night and often more than once a day inside him before plugging him back up again. He had also been not to eat anything, so he wouldn't pass anything. It had weakened him slightly which made the constant arousal even more strenuous.

"No Master, please, I want you, fuck me, I need to cum."

Ciel grinned and knelt behind Sebastian and leaned forward, "You are not the only one who wants to cum."

Sebastians eyes raised, and he saw the Count had opened his pants and was stroking himself. A shudder ran through Ciel at the size of the man.

"He is all yours Count," Ciel said into Sebastian's ear making him shiver even more. Before standing and moving to the arm chair in the corner where he could watch everything that happened.

"Come here," Herrison snapped.

Sebastian crawled over to the Count, his hips swinging from side to side slowly and seductively.

"Stand."

Sebastian pushed himself quickly his arms straight at his sides. Herrison grinned like a child in a toy shop. His fingers ran down the muscular and hard chest, across the lined abs and to the thin hips. Slowly he circles Sebastian rubbing and prodding the man's body, from behind he presses his body hard up against Sebastian's, so his hard cock is pressed against Sebastian's arse. Softly he blew into Sebastian's ear, "How about it, hmmm, how about I just fuck you like this?" He grabs Sebastian hard cock suddenly and the man moans, his head going back onto the Counts shoulder. "On the bed,"Herrison grunted as he pushed Sebastian away from his suddenly.

Sebastian quickly climbed up on the large king sized bed and laid down, his legs spread. The Count licks his lips again and he strips himself his clothes just falling to the floor. Naked he crawls between Sebastian's legs and begins caressing the sides of Sebastian's calves. Slowly he begins to lick the hard cock in front of his face as his other hand drops down and fingers the stretched hole filled with the still vibrating false cock. Slowly he pulls it out and a gush of cum follows it. Pulling off the cock Herrison watched as more cum poured from the hole.

"Tighten Sebastian." Ciel snapped from the side of the room.

Herrison watched amazed as the flow stopped suddenly. Slowly he bent down and he licked the cum from the sheets. Moaning at the taste he began to lap more, following the liquid till he reached bud that held back the rest. Slowly he lapped at it, above him, Sebastian widened his legs and moaned. Chuckling Herrison prodded the hole and slowly Sebastian relaxed and let the tongue dig into him. Moaning even louder Sebastian felt the Count suck and swallow the cum that Ciel had been pushing inside of him for the last week. Finally licking the last drops up Herrison moves up Sebastian's body and lines himself up and with a quick push he is embedded inside the man. His hips moved faster and faster pounding into the moaning man under him. A moan from the corner made him look up, Ciel watching his hand gripping himself through his pants. Pulling out Herrison laid down on the bed, so his legs pointed towards Ciel. "Ride me Sebastian," the man panted.

Quickly Sebastian climbed on top of the man and lowered himself down. Herrison moaned at the tight heat. He waited for Sebastian to start pumping before suddenly grabbing the man by the shoulders and pulling him down so he was flat against his chest. He angled his hips and looked across the man's back to the young Earl. He pulled and pushed himself in and out several times before stilling, "Want to join?" Ciel smiled and stood, as he walked over to the bed, watching the hard piece of meat push in and out of Sebastian he undid the buttons of his pants. Climbing onto the bed he lined his cock up and began to push. Under him Sebastian whimpered and moaned, as Ciel filled him. Together the two men pushed in and out of Sebastian, till the Count cummed quickly followed by Ciel. Sebastian lay shivering between them whimpering as both men pulled out. Standing they both looked down on Sebastian who had turned over, as the Count and Ciel got off the bed.

"He didn't cum?" The count asked.

"He isn't allowed to unless he has permission" Ciel said flatly.

"Sebastian," the count said, "You may cum."

With those words alone his hips left the bed and cum plashed all the way up Sebastian's body even onto his chin and cheeks.

"He must have been hard for a long time, to cum by words alone," The count stated.

Ciel grinned, "Shall we retire to the parlour and have some cold drinks, whilst we wait for Sebastian to recover and clean up?"

"Of course" The count said with a half bow and both of them, dressed to whatever amount they needed, leaving Sebastian still shivering on the bed.


	3. Happy Birthday

Black Butler – Happy Birthday.

This is a answer to a request from DarkStrawberryKiss Happy early, now or belated Birthday, sorry it took so long to write I hope you enjoyed it. If anyone else would like to see something, just jump onto my profile page and see what else I write for and I will be happy to attempt something.

Warnings: YAOI, toys, oral, anal sex in general not for under 18. You have been warned.

Ciel hid his grin as he watched Sebastian walk across the room, the man was stiff and walking as if he was having trouble moving. Ciel smirked he knew why to, the vibrator that was shoved deep inside of him constantly pressed against his prostate and it was placed on the first level of vibration, just enough to tease but not enough that it could be heard.

"Well Count," Ciel stood, "I am retiring for the night, Sebastian, will show you to your rooms for the night," he gave the tiniest bow of his head and stalked from the room.

Sebastian bowed and he led the man from the room and down the hall. He could feel the man's eyes boring into his body and as he turned to face the Count a hand grabbed his arse and pressed him up against the wall.

"Join me," The count whispered into his ear.

Shaking his head, Sebastian pushed the man back off him with ease, "You will have to forgive me, but my master is waiting for me," he shook off the man's hand and stepped back opening the door, "Have a good night and if you require anything, ring the bell on the dresser beside the door, our maid will assist you with anything." With that the tall man moved swiftly down the hall and out of sight.

Ciel sat on the bed waiting watching as Sebastian stepped through the door. "You took your time."

"I'm sorry My Lord, I didn't mean to keep you waiting." Sebastian bowed as he made his way to Ciel, kneeling he removed the teens shoes. The demon looked up and moved to stand when Ciel held his hand up, "No don't stand." He stood and moved around the kneeling dragging his fingers lightly across the skin in front of him. He grinned when the demon shuddered. Stopping at Sebastian's back he ordered, "Undress me pet."

Sebastian turned and looked up at the teen and raised his hands, when Ciel slapped them away, "I did not say you could use your hands." Ceil snapped.

The demon nodded and let his hands drop to his side and he leaned forward. His tongue traced the edge of the button at the base of his over coat. With his tongue, teeth and lips he worked each button free till he was stretched as far as he could go to free the last button revealing the teens white under shirt. "Young Master, may I stand to remove your coat?"

"You may but you are not to use your hands."

Standing the man moved behind the teen, and eased the coat off with his teeth. Letting the coat fall to the ground he moved back in front and he undid the teens white undershirt and pulled it off to. Moving back in front of teen he knelt again and began to work on the ties and buttons on his pants. But they weren't as easy as the shirt, Ciel had grown hard under his teasing from his tongue and put pressure against the buttons making them almost impossible to undo. After a large amount of saliva staining the front of the teens pants he gave up, with his eyes looking up he smiled and he gripped the back of the buttons in his teeth and bit down cutting through the thread. The smirk on Ciel's face disappeared with a tsk and the teen pushed his away and stripped off his pants and tore his eye patch away from his face. Stalking back to the bed he reclined back on it, "Strip, pet," his cock standing only at half mast.

"Yes master," Sebastian rose to his feet swaying to his own silent music, slowly he stripped down till he stood naked, his butler uniform piled at his feet.

Ciel watched the show licking his lips his cock now at full mast bobbing as he ran his fingers over it. "On the bed," he ordered, "hands and knees, I want you arse in the air."

Moving slowly he climbed onto the bed and felt Ciel move in behind him and fingers ran along the crack of arse and down to the plug. The plug was suddenly pulled out of him and shoved back in harshly. He moaned and his hips bucked forward. He was still sensitive from the toys Ciel used on him in the toy room only a few hours ago.

"You aren't to cum, until I say so," Ciel breathed into his ear as he moved the vibrator in and out getting faster and faster.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian moaned as the vibrator hit his insides hard. Suddenly the vibrator was pulled out of him and he mewled as he felt Ciel move in behind him and his hard cock pressed against his entrance. He also always knew that the teen would fuck him for real soon but he didn't expect it to be so soon. The teen pushed inside of him moaning at the heat that surrounded him. Pulling out he pushed back inside of the kneeling demon. "You're so good Sebastian," Ciel began thrusting faster and harder. Sebastian just stayed silent meeting each thrust but it wasn't enough for him, Ciel was to small, the vibrator that had just stretched him open was twice the size of the teen and the cock inside of him wasn't even hitting anywhere near his prostate. Sighing he started to push back harder against the teen when the cock inside of him pulled out. Turning his head to the side he saw Ciel stretch out beside him on his back.

"I don't see why I should do all the work, ride me Sebastian." Ciel order.

Pushing up onto his knees he moved so that he straddled the teen and wiggled till the hard cock was pressed against his arse and he sat down, Ciel mewled as he was swallowed again into the warmth of Sebastian's bowels. Above him Sebastian gasped, the new angle allowed the teen to just brush his prostate, raising his hips he pulled off the teen and slammed back down. Ceil moaned and watched through half lidded eyes as he watched his cock disappear and appear from Sebastian's body, suddenly he growled, "tighten that arse I want you to be tight around me," he gasped as Sebastian tightened and he saw stars as the demon went faster, pounding himself down on the cock inside of him. Ceil felt the familiar tightening just behind his cock, he began thrusting up to meet Sebastian and came hard, screaming as he exploded. Gasping he came down from his high to meet Sebastian's red eyes, that pleaded with him. He moved to sit up but found Sebastian still sitting on him his soft cock still embedded inside of the man. "Get off me and move to floor on your knees chest pressed to the floor."

Sebastian groaned as he pulled off the teen and assumed the position asked of him and he waited, listening to Ciel breathing deeply till he finally sat up. "Push the cum out, I want to see it flowing down your legs.

Closing his eyes he pushed and Ciel watch amazed as the red hole flexed and pulsed, suddenly a white trickle flowed from the hole and dripped down the hard thighs. Grinning he stood and moved over the man, rolling his fingers through his cum he shoved two fingers into the man's arse. Hooking his fingers he pulled them back out slowly his nails scraping the insides of the well stretched arse. Under him Sebastian gasped at the sudden pain. Laughing Ceil moved to his cupboard, sifting through the clothes he pulled out a large black vibrator. It was almost the length of his forearm and about the width of it. Pulling out a stand he set it up pushing the vibrator into it and turned it on high, the sound of the vibrations filling the room.

"I know I am not large enough for you, you need a large cock and pain to get you off pet, so entertain me as you fuck yourself."

Sebastian crawled over to the vibrator and crouched over it. He pushed against the tip and he swallowed to head, gasping he pushed down til he was fully seated on the fake cock. He was gasping by the time he was seated, it was the biggest thing Ciel had inside of him yet. Grunting he pulled himself up and slammed down, gasping he got faster and faster till his hips were almost a blur as he pounded himself up and down on the cock. Opening his eyes he didn't even realise he had closed he pleaded. "Please master I need to come please."  
Ciel grinned and moved over to him his cock hard again, "Please me and continue to fuck yourself and when I cum, so may you."

Opening his mouth he sucked the teen inside his mouth and began sucking as he pumped up and down, he felt Ciel tense and he pulled himself up till only the tip was inside of him. Suddenly Ciel pulled out of his mouth and came all over his face screaming. Sebastian slammed down on the vibrator that hard it felt it tear his insides, and he came screaming. Looking up his face covered in cum he heard the clock downstairs chime 12o'clock, "Happy Birthday, my young lord."

The End


End file.
